


Eternity

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Gen, Original Past Before The Eden (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	Eternity

·

“啪！”

从A. Z. FELL. Co.中积灰已久的某个书架上，蓦地落下了一本书。这旧书店的天使店老板正好掸着一旁另一个已满是蠹虫丝迹的陈列架，他转头看着那安安静静躺在木地板上的旧书，那因落下而拍起的灰尘还未完全散去。老书都比较安分，也不常取用，更不要说这块满是蛛网蒙尘的地方堆的大多都是天堂的一些废弃卷宗，这忽地摔下一本书甚是蹊跷。Aziraphale便将那本书拾起来查看。

这是一份天堂的旧本册，与其说是书，不如说是某位天使的笔记，用的似乎是自己创造的语言，并且不遵循现有任何语言的规律，连Aziraphale这样博览群书博学多才的家伙都没法通过一些语言学特征来辨识。纸张泛黄，大多也都有龟裂和卷边，但纸张中夹杂着的星辰样砂金体现出这本笔记是由旧天堂的物质材料坍缩而成的，这也是它作为脆弱的纸张能保存上万年的原因。笔记本的封皮有些古怪的焚烧痕迹，但内里几乎完好无损。天使翻开扉页，上头是一个煞是古怪却又十分飒爽的签名，像是还未抽紧的死结。

Rempha.[1]

啊，这个人。

看着这个名字，天使想起了一些往事，一些极为久远，远到地球还没有被造出，神魔大战也没有打，只有天使们在造物主身边时的往事。

·

一开始的时候，天使们是没有人形的，只有一些混沌的相貌与意识，也只关心被交到自己手里的工作。时间、空间、熵、因果、概率、场、力、热、光、电……最初的最初，他们只需要在意这些事情，在意世界是怎么一砖一瓦地建造起来的。世界建造完成后，需要在里面放上生物，放上变量，让他们自己演化。简单的很简单，复杂的很复杂，特别是自主意识这一环节。造物主有些担心，便先拿有稳定基础架构也乖巧听话的天使们做了实验。她用自己在三维空间的坍缩态给天使们设计了人形躯体，同时也是日后人类的雏形。

这样，便有了天堂，有了一个实验室内部的小社会，有着需要观测且可靠的变量却也相对稳定，一时半会儿不用担心出什么岔子。

然而，总有一些恒常性的物质基础是不太合适拥有具体形态的，比如三维维度之外的，时间。尽管Rempha自己本人表示没关系，他作为维护天堂稳定性的存在看着大家就好，但母亲还是担心他一个人在天堂之巅太过孤单，给了他一个备用的躯壳。如若哪天他觉得时间不用他管理也可以正常流转下去，就用上这个躯壳到天堂这个小社会去和其他天使讨论些更脚踏实地的、与创造世界更为紧密的事宜。

Aziraphale第一次见到Rempha的时候，时之天使还没有换上人形躯壳，还只是天堂之巅那个巨大的摆锤底下披着一匹麻布的奇异之火，像是个幽灵。

“你来这里做什么？这里不该有人来。”

没有空气的振动，言语直冲脑海，这是Remph和Aziraphale说的第一句话，准确些来说，是和Israfel[2]说的第一句话。那个时候天使还不避讳自己的这个名字，他司掌诗歌与文学，是某些有自主意志的体系下势必会需要的东西。

而那天，他只是觉得和某些造物主的舔狗实在聊不下去，想找个僻静的地方坐坐，便到了这时之山巅上来。他不知道这个大摆锤居然是有人看着的，他一直以为时间这种恒常性的、不用多加看管也能继续行进下去的东西，在现在大家都有具体形态的条件下，应是不用过多照料了才是。

那时的天使也想当然地以为，天堂里所有的同事都该有了人形姿态。

“哦，我不知道这里是有人在的。”，于是，被不认识的、并且仍为拥有人形的某个天使这么一问，Aziraphale万分惶恐，“打扰到您了实在是非常抱歉，我这就离开。”

他转身欲离，对方却忽地出现在了他的面前，那麻布下是一团有着奇异条纹的火。那时的Remph还没有眼睛，天使却觉得对方有些咄咄逼人地紧盯着他。对峙了半晌，那火焰突然跳脱起来，抛弃了布匹的束缚在他身上乱窜，如一条火做的灵蛇，喃喃自语的声音在天使的脑海里回响着：

“诶，这就是那躯体配上我们这些世界基础内在的感觉吗，好有趣！”

“这是什么？母亲还给配了鸟的翅膀吗？为什么要配鸟的翅膀啊？我的翅膀好像不是这个样子的。”

“这个香香的味道是什么啊？还有这个振动的发声器官？”

“整个系统的内循环都好不可思议！还有和灵魂的连接也是！”

这团火和他第一感觉给人的印象截然不同，明摆着是个好奇宝宝。Aziraphale赶紧让他从自己身上下来，别瞎嚷嚷，也别点着了母亲给的衣衫。

“哎？啊，糟。”被天使提溜在手里的这团条纹火突然尴尬起来，似乎刚才的天性使然本不该被任何人知道，“你听得见刚刚我说的话？”

“当然听得见啊！啰里啰嗦的。这人形都用了有段时间，你也过于见识浅薄了。”

那团火“啪”地一下炸了开来，本来温和的火焰顿时变得滚烫。天使赶紧松手，便见那团火委屈巴巴地滚回了坨在地上的布匹，然后傻乎乎地伸出一个花纹明显变繁复了的小脑袋。

“论常理，你不该听到那些，我并没有把那些送入对话频段。”天使脑子里的那个声音对他说，“刚才的话，你能不能当作没听到过？”

“可以是可以。”Aziraphale意识到，面前的这团火该是个体面人，刚刚自己听到的，应是自己作为诗歌与文学的司掌天使所拥有的“倾听”能力使然。

“你发誓。”

“好，我发誓。”天使的誓言具有约束效力，更何况他根本没打算把这无聊的事情给传了开去，他连面前这个家伙是谁都不知道。

想到这儿，他不禁发问：“你叫什么名字？怎么一个人呆在这里？”

面前的火焰犹犹豫豫地摇曳着，似是不想开口。

“你不说，我就把你的存在和刚刚的事情给抖落出去。”

“你发过誓！”那团火怒气冲冲地扑到他脸上，但一点儿也不烫，甚至有些暖洋洋的，像春天绿草地上沐浴着阳光的蒲公英。

“是啊，我发过誓。”

Aziraphale把闹腾的火焰一把薅下，刚才提溜的时候不觉得，现在才发觉这玩意儿摸起来的质感还蛮舒服的。纵然没有实体，但天使莫名感觉手上抱了只听话的猫。

条纹火焰从他手里挣脱，团回麻布里，随即慢慢生长起来，长到与天使一般高。然后天使似是听到了一声无奈的叹息。

“……Rempha。”那火焰说，“我叫Rempha，司掌时间。”

·

Aziraphale和Rempha就这样认识了。天使在没地方去的时候便会到时之山巅上来看看Rempha，和他讲讲下面那个小社会里发生的事情：谁造了什么新的玩意儿，谁又和谁吵架了，母亲又有些什么新的点子。Rempha总是静静听着，第一次偶遇时的尴尬失言再未发生过。

他也问过Rempha，为什么不换上母亲给的人形躯体，一起参与到世界的建设中来。火焰只是看着山巅前的巨大摆锤说，现在的时间还得有人看着才行，这摆锤齿轮里的细微响动，只有他才知道，也只有他能调整。那天的Rempha一反常态，盯着Aziraphale的时间变多了不说，还格外允许天使摸摸他温暖的身子，像猫一样蹭蹭天使的脸颊。

“而且，我不知道要如何面对下面的大家。”这时之天使还说了一句奇怪的话，“我知道的事情太多了。”

这天天使离去时，那团火问他要了一样东西。一本笔记本。

而Aziraphale带着笔记本再次上到时之山巅上来的时候，见到的是一名披着麻布衣衫的红发青年。随意在脑后扎起的红发似是他所熟悉的那抹跃动火苗。

“Rem……pha?”天使犹疑发问，这青年有着奇妙的眼瞳，而且没有羽翼，他并不确定面前的人是否是一个天使。

“怎么，我用了人形躯壳，你反而不认识我了？”那青年笑起来。Aziraphale发誓，除了那光明大天使Lucifer，他还从未在现今的天堂里见过如此温柔耀眼的笑容。春日的暖阳，夏夜的星辰，秋收的稻谷，冬末的篝火，Rempha的笑让诗歌与文学的天使脑中勾勒出了无数美好的画面。

尽管那对眼瞳甚是煞风景。

那是一对黄金璀璨的眼瞳，理应媲美Gabriel的紫水晶瞳目；但Rempha的瞳孔中央是诡异的白，如金属钠遇水燃烧时的高热白焰，并不是黄金反射出的高光。

“这摆锤，已经不再需要你的照料了吗？”天使问青年，后者点了点头。

“‘时间’已经稳定下来了，它会无休止地朝前行进，直到这个宇宙系统熵增到热寂为止。”

Rempha的确是看着他的，但天使却没来由地感觉那诡异的眼瞳看向的是更远的地方。Aziraphale不禁回头看了一眼，身后并没有人，没有人会像他这个不成器的家伙一样，在争论中一憋屈就跑到这孤僻的时之山巅上来。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”面对时之天使的疑问，他压下了自己心里的疑虑，“给，这是你要的笔记本。以防万一，我还给你带了支笔。”

“哦，谢谢。”Rempha看起来十分喜悦，“我以为你会忘记的。”

没有一个天使是会说谎话的，天使们言出必行，面前红发青年的反应让Aziraphale更是感到蹊跷。这个天使意外地不信任他人。

但他应该有自己的原因。看着Rempha在山崖边自顾自地坐下，拿起笔开始在本册上写写画画，诗歌与文学天使如此想着。天使们倾向于用“本性善”的思维去看待每一个个体。红发青年空荡荡的后背和在崖边摇晃的双腿没来由地让Aziraphale恐慌，他担心这个没翅膀的家伙从高高的山巅上摔落下去。天使便坐到Rempha身边，静静看他在本册上写下鬼画符。那鬼画符的规律与Aziraphale牵头研究出的语言体系规律完全不同，和天使语的一些独特规律也不相符。就算是诗歌与文学天使，也不知道这个时候的时之天使在写些什么。

“你没想过下去看看吗？去山脚下的社群里，和Gabriel、Lucifer、Michael、Raphael他们呆在一起。”实在是看不懂Rempha兴致勃勃地在写些什么，天使便先打开了话匣子，“我是说，你在这山巅上的职责也完成了，不下去交个朋友什么的吗？一个人呆在这里不寂寞吗？”

本册上带着细微光芒的曲线停下了，Rempha抬头看向一边的Aziraphale，似是有些不明白他在说些什么。随后，青年像是意识到了什么似的放下了笔，合上了本册。

“我以为你就是我的朋友。”他看着空中那个将会永远摆动下去的大摆锤，眼里满是失落与惆怅，“知音难觅，一人足矣。”

“我当然是你的朋友啊！我的意思是，”Aziraphale突然紧张起来，他惊觉自己是不是触碰到了面前人心里不该被触碰到的那根心弦，“多交几个朋友不好么？你掌握着时间，和术之Sariel、光之Lucifer都很有……聊的……”

天使慢慢消声，Rempha那有着白焰燃烧的黄金眼瞳似是提醒着他多说多错。

“我不能下去，我知道的东西太多了。”时之天使又一次说了奇怪的话，“这件事Lucifer应该知道，但我不是很想见他。”

“下面对我来说，太嘈杂了。”Rempha摇了摇头，拒绝了天使的好意。

Aziraphale无法理解，但他也不会强求他人。尽管离去之时他依旧极为不放心地把这没有翅膀的天使拉回山巅上的小圣堂里。

“说真的，你别坐在那种地方。你又没有翅膀，从这么高的地方跌落受伤了怎么办？Raphael也不一定治得好你。”他叉着腰，啰里啰嗦地教训起面前的青年。时之圣堂的沙漏落尽，翻转，Rempha却只是静静听他拉拉杂杂，直到Aziraphale觉得这男人的眼神怪怪的。

“怎、怎么了？”被那对眼瞳略带笑意地盯着，天使竟无端瘆得慌，却也觉得胸口暖洋洋的。

“没什么。”Rempha又说了个天使听不懂的句子，“你以后要是也能对我说这么多关心的话就好了。”

“啊？呃……”尽管Aziraphale此刻的脑子直接变成了一坨前几天Azrael端上餐桌声称很好吃的烤脑花，但他依旧十分礼貌地回答了不知是否合适的话语，“我可以一直来关心你，如果你觉得寂寞的话。”

红发青年意味深长地看了他一眼，遂不知是在嘲讽谁似地低头“呵”了一声，再抬眼时，那黄金瞳里似是更多了几分温情。

“我不是没有翅膀，只是你看不见而已。”似是把刚才调戏天使的对话忘记了一般，Rempha慢慢给天使解释起来，“我的羽翼存在于时间维度里，需要显现时时间一定会停摆，样子也和你们的不一样。”

“第一次见你的时候我不是暴露过自己的疑问么？”他摸了摸Aziraphale洁白的羽翼，那柔软却挺括的实体触感让他心里踏实，也羡慕，“为什么你们有鸟的翅膀。”

“所以不要紧，从那悬崖上掉下去我也不会摔死。”Rempha尴尬地笑了笑，一旁的羽毛笔“刷刷”作响，不知在自动写些什么。

Aziraphale的大脑在被那黄金眼瞳怪异地注视之后就始终一片空白，时之天使的解释他不知道听进去了多少。他只觉得自己心跳得很快，快得跟只鸽子一样，他不知道这焦躁不已的情感是什么，他也不知道如何回应Rempha才是恰当的。

他唯一知道的，就是这情感和自己平时与其他天使们交往时所抱有的情感完全不同。

他浑浑噩噩地下了山巅，临走时十分机械地对Rempha摆了摆手。到山脚下的时候，迎接他的却是一群丘比特和怒气冲冲的好上司Gabriel。

他拥有了天使不该拥有的情感，那情感，叫爱。

·

“嗯？Rempha？啊，那就让他去吧，既然是那个男人所决定的，‘爱’对日后天堂的发展可能会有用处。”

了解情状后的光之大天使说了如此一番话，Aziraphale就从天牢里被放了出来。但出来之后，这位天堂曾经的最高领导人却又拽着他的臂膀，告诫他不要再和Rempha多作来往。

“他知道我们不知道的一切，他是拿着剧本的人，他知道永恒。”Lucifer如是说，“他知道世界树的每一个分叉节点，如果他愿意，他可以让我们精心打造的世界按他所看到的剧本表演下去。”

“只能说还好，这家伙不是个有太多欲求的人。否则他也不会自觉把自己关在那种冷僻的地方。”光之大天使看了看时之山巅的方向，轻轻叹了口气，然后把Aziraphale丢进了堆积如山的案卷书海里，算是变相惩罚。

天使差不多就是这个时候培养起了看书的习惯，也有了写书的习惯。诗歌与文学天使本应名副其实。只是，他在日后的分裂战争中意识到自己能力的无用，便舍弃了Israfel这个名字。Aziraphale依旧抱着书卷，却拾起了智天使的炎剑。

没有一个人会对最高领导人的告诫熟视无睹，在此之后，天使便再没上去过时之山巅，Rempha的笑靥也逐渐在他脑海里淡去。但金色摆锤下似能看透一切的璨金眼眸，他不想忘，他不能忘，他不敢忘，他也忘不了。

然而，某次议会论题的无疾而终打破了这一平静。

社群里没有一个天使能拿出可承载生物宜居且具备自行演化能力环境的载体方案，气、液、固态行星都已经在实验室中进行过尝试，没有一个仿真结果是成功的。没有行星作为基盘，实验室中的生物存活演化状态再好，造物主的创世计划也无法落地。于是，所有的天使，无一例外地想到了唯一一个不在现场的人，时之天使，Rempha。更不要说，只有Lucifer和Aziraphale知道的事其实在天使们的社交网里早是一个众人皆知却也没人相信的一个传言：天之巅上的时之天使知道一切，但他从不言语。

众人的眼神齐刷刷地看向现场唯一与Rempha有过交集的Aziraphale，只想钻到桌子底下去的天使惭愧地用书卷遮了自己的颜面。

·

Aziraphale再次上到山巅时，Rempha竟已是在山巅入口的圣堂等候了。若是在过去，这红发青年、或这团火，总是傻傻待在山巅的悬崖边，看得见永恒摆锤的地方，等天使拍上他的肩或是轻唤他的名字。

“好久不见。”难得地，火焰般的时间率先打开了话匣。

“好久不见。”

“我很抱歉我之前的行为给你带去了不小的麻烦。”那璨金的眼瞳重新归于冷淡，Aziraphale再也看不到上次那让他怦然心动的炽热情感。

“没事没事，这也算是个不错的体验。”不知怎地，Rempha主动拉开的心理距离反而让天使悬着的心放了下来。他和Rempha只是朋友，而不是那难以名状的更上一层次的关系。

如此事实让天使感到安全，他也瞬间开启了友人之间的唠叨模式。

“Rempha，那个‘爱’，你知道是什么吗？Lucifer保下了我，但他也不明白这被列为禁忌情感的东西是什么，可他告诉我你什么都知道。”放下心防的Aziraphale自顾自地问起来，他没有察觉时之天使微微暗淡下来的眼神，“我对这样一种对躯体产生强烈影响的情感很有兴趣，它能使诗歌与文字更有生命力！”

“你不是来问这个的。”天使的好奇心被Rempha无情掐熄，并被重新拽到郁闷的现实中来，“你应该是来问宜居行星的事。”

“……呃，对。抱歉我跑题了。”天使挠了挠脑袋，同时也为自己无意中套出的事实而欣喜，“你真的是什么都知道诶！”

“嗯，我什么都知道。”Rempha没有抗拒天使的奉承，但天使却觉得对方的语气中萦绕着晨雾般缥缈的悲伤，似是他并不想成为这拿着剧本的人。

Rempha带天使重新来到那缓缓晃动着的黄铜摆锤前，他似乎更喜欢山巅上清冷的空气。忽然间，平地起风，将裹着岩石和土地的薄薄一层雪衣扇起，Aziraphale堪堪用双臂挡住脸面。模糊的视野中，他似乎看到面前飘扬的红发下生出了三对光之羽翼，那不是鸟的翅膀，而是像书卷一样脆弱的片状物什。待风雪平息，Rempha也转过身来，他身后的羽翼消失，取而代之的，是掌心中凭空出现的一颗蓝紫色的行星。

“大地、空气、水，这三样东西必须在同一个载体上同时稳定存在，设定的宜居环境才有演化下去的可能，下面的家伙们不可能不知道这一点。”青年摆弄起手上悬浮着的行星，套上了两根亮闪闪的卫星环，似是从美学角度还得加一点点细节，“但是，他们忘记了一件事。”

“周期、速度、时间、或者说，这行星在恒星场、乃至宇宙这个巨型场中运动的规律，是很重要的。”他将那颗装点好的行星送到Aziraphale手里，尽管只是个雏形，但依旧像是一份精美的饰品一般，“恰当的运动周期决定了同时有固、液、气三种状态元素的行星不致在恒星的引力作用下崩落或是不断收敛最后融入恒星内部。”

“等……你，你就这样做出来了？！”相较于对艺术品的欣赏，Aziraphale对面前这家伙能凭空造星星这件事的惊愕更多。

要知道，社群里造行星的那群人可都是在有着精密法术仪器的实验室里才能摆弄出环境载体。可面前这人，什么仪器设备都不用，只是起了场风雪，就手搓出了一个星球。就算不及造物主，这也跟个怪物差不多了。Aziraphale第一次意识到，面前的青年其实是在扮猪吃老虎。时间的掌控者完全可以和Gabriel、Michael、Raphael三座大天使平起平坐。

“一个基本演示模型还是很容易的。但这个小东西不能直接当宜居环境载体，会直接碎掉的，正经做还是得用Raphael和Sariel的实验室。你把这个星球，还有我刚才的话传达给实验室的人，只要点拨一下，他们就会明白接下去该怎么做了……”

“Israfel？你怎么了？”

天使此刻如同一个文科生听一旁的理科生滔滔不绝说量子力学有多容易，并且对方还直接掏出一张纸，五分钟给解了一个二维薛定谔方程，还带自旋。他听懂了Rempha让他传达给Sariel等人的讯息和知识点，但他此刻的脑子完全就是白的。如果Aziraphale现在能把自己的脑子给拿出来看看，那灰质上的沟回肯定是一条都没有。

“哒”、“哒”

耳边两声清脆的响指把天使从造物主身边叫了回来，面前燃烧着白焰的黄金里混着疑虑与担忧。

“啊，那个……我只是太惊讶了。你居然能徒手捏一个星球！”回过神来的Aziraphale打起哈哈，“你有如此厉害的能力，去和Raphael他们合作该是大有裨益，他们一定会很欢迎你的！”

“这也不是什么厉害的事情，我并不懂他们实验室里用的术。”Rempha却摇了摇头，“我只是把无穷大时间里这山巅上的地、水、气分子凝聚到一起，再在时间场里直接给一个周期。只能说是利用时间在作弊而已。”

“你跟我说了我也不懂啊。”Aziraphale脸上显现出“尽管我听不懂你在说什么但听起来就好厉害哦”的憨憨表情，“或者说，这整个天堂，只有你对‘时间’这个世界构成知道的一清二楚。”

“也是。”Rempha沉默下来，遂重新在悬崖边坐下。天使以前给他的笔记本从圣堂里飞出来，悬在青年身边，开始写写画画，似是对天使下了逐客令。

看着Rempha的背影，Aziraphale不禁有些许惆怅。从Lucifer的嘴里和档案馆的文书中，他知道了Rempha是自愿呆在这高高的山巅之上，而自甘孤寂的缘由，除了造物主也只有Rempha自己知道。“他知道永恒。”Lucifer的话在天使耳边萦绕不去，他便也在悬崖边坐下，那颗带有卫星环的蓝紫色雏形行星静静悬在他和Rempha之间。

“你似乎知道一切，但为什么也有传言说，你知道永恒呢？”雾霭里的黄铜摆锤无声地摆动着，这个摆锤的名字，也叫永恒，“永恒又是什么？应该不是这个大摆锤，它只是天堂的计时器而已。”

“……你还真是个问题多多的天使。”笔尖流出的书写声停下，Rempha看向天使的眼神似是在看一名天真的孩童。

“你愿意讲的话请告诉我吧，我想知道，还有‘爱’的事情也是。他们给了我很多时间，确保我能从你这里捞到足够多和创世基盘有关的信息。”Aziraphale从宽大的袖子里掏出两个纸包和一个土瓶，是Uriel做的奶酪和无酵饼，还有警卫队Camael珍藏的麦酒，“这些你已经告诉我了，那剩下的时间你就说说你自己想说的吧。我带了点吃的过来，我们可以一边吃一边聊。当然，如果你不愿意讲，吃吃东西也是不错的，Uriel的烹饪手艺可好了。”

Rempha没有回应，他只是看着脚下沉沉的白色雾霭，悬在一边的羽毛笔又开始书写起带有细微烁金的华丽篇章。几分钟的沉寂，Aziraphale却觉得似是几十年般漫长，那红发青年终是叹了口气，唇齿间流露出的却是更加奇怪的话语：

“Israfel，告诉我，你的样貌是否是如此？”

“是否是如羊毛般绵软的浅金卷发？是否是如妖精湖泊般纯粹的榄绿双瞳？是否是如初生婴儿般细嫩的圆润双颊？”

“Israfel，你为什么抛弃了你的名字？你为什么拾起了智天使的炎剑？”

“Israfel，我能看到‘永恒’，可我看不到‘当下’。”

“这是时间的恩赐，却也是时间的诅咒。”

天使只觉那黄金正中的白焰甚是冷酷，如一把苍白的利剑，斩断了青年与“当下”的所有联系，却留给他难以触及的“永恒”。

“Israfel，告诉我，现在的你，会关心我是否寂寞的你，是什么样子？”

Aziraphale也是第一次知道，那有着白色瞳仁的璀璨双目，实际上看不见任何存在于“当下”的东西。

·

Rempha的倾诉让天使闭了嘴，静默在空气中蔓延，两人之间的行星雏形缓缓转动着。

“我很抱歉我问了不该问的。”好奇心是残酷的，有些不该知道的事情就不要多问，答案会在合适的时刻浮出水面，Metatron曾经这样告诫过他，但天使并没有听进去。

“没事，我也未曾想过自己能和别人说这件事。”

把“永恒”的盖子揭开之后，Rempha似是轻松了不少，他也开始追问起Aziraphale当下的样貌。天使一一确认，但他不明白的是，如果Rempha无法看到现在的自己，那为什么能将他的样貌描述得如此详细而准确？

他将这疑虑提了，那黄金眼瞳又露出了某种意味深长的神色，但不一样的是，时之天使细细解释了起来。

Rempha所能看到的，是某一时间范围内所有的“过去”和“未来”，是某一时间范围内所有的已发生之事和未发生之事，这一时间范围之广，便近似为一切，近似为永恒。但这一能力的代价便是他看不清“现在”，用现代物理理论来描述，就是海森堡不确定性原理。他能看到事物的演化，但他明确不了事物当前的状态。拿Aziraphale举例来说，他能看到几万年之后Aziraphale在早已成型的地球上的生活，他也能看到不知多久以前Aziraphale还没有人形躯体之时如琴弦、火焰、文字纠缠而生的歌之天使的真实模样，可他却无法明确Aziraphale现在是什么样子。在他的眼里，现在的Aziraphale只是一团光，身边的奶酪、无酵饼和麦酒也是。他知道它们存在，他知道它们是什么，但他看不见。Rempha只是没来由地觉得天使不会多加改动自己的躯壳，便猜了他所见的几万年之后天使那略显丰腴的人类样貌。

他也告诉天使，自己不下山的原因是他能看见社群中所有天使的未来，而那些未来里有好的，也有不好的。他不知道要如何面对那些有着糟糕未来的同事们，过多的未来所组成的信息流也会让他喘不过气来。

他还向天使解释了“爱”以及行星的构成。所谓的“作弊”，并不只是将时间看做一个维度进行计算，而是把他所见到的“未来”在当下使用。

“你见过动物交配吗？实验室里繁育后代时应该能看到。”提到爱的时候Rempha如是说，“爱呢，是有自主意志的生物允许肉体接触之前所需要经历的一种情感状态，一公一母，在有自主意志的条件下，必须要有了‘爱’才能进行交配，然后繁育后代。”

“当然，肉体接触也不仅指‘交配’这种过于亲密的举动。”看到Aziraphale涨红起来的脸，红发青年笑了笑更正道，“友人间的拥抱，母子间的血脉，都可以算是‘肉体接触’。因此，爱也有很多种。”

“……那我们两个算什么？”天使没头没脑地问起来，不知为何，他有点怕从Rempha嘴里说出的答案，“你所看到的未来里，我们两个是什么？”

“……这个么，”Rempha看了看手里麦酒的澄清汤色，以后主的造物们能将其做到更高的水准，接着他似是想到了什么，十分高兴地扬起嘴角，然后说，“是朋友。在我所看到的未来里，我们两个是朋友哦。”

这是Aziraphale想要得到的答案，可不知为何，身为诗歌与文学天使的直觉让他从那汪黄金泉里看到了喜悦与悲伤交织在一起的情感。

“那我可以抱抱你吗？”

面对天使的请求，Rempha愣住了，但在他晃神的当下，天使的双臂却已经环了过来。

“啊，Rempha你太瘦了，我得多给你带些吃的上来。”Aziraphale只觉青年瘦削的身躯硌得慌，也权当青年回拥并且蹭了蹭自己脖颈的行为只是Rempha有些怕冷而已。

临行之际，他多问了时之天使一个问题：“如果你所见的永恒，无论是你自己的、是我的、还是大家的，都是糟糕无比的话，你会去规避吗？你有能力干涉吗？”

Rempha摇了摇头。他可以选择重要事件的节点，一如Lucifer所说，他可以看到世界树的走向；但一些必然会发生的事情，他无法干涉。所以他选择呆在这永恒山巅，看时间的摆锤来来去去，看时光的沙漏倒转无穷。他只是能看见，并不意味着他有资格对世界这棵不断演化的参天大树进行修剪，他便任其野蛮生长，不横加干涉，也不与太多人产生联系。

也因此，在许久之后，Aziraphale在行星研究所的餐厅里见到Rempha的时候，着实惊讶。

·

“母亲，时间已经不会有错误了是吗？惯性一定一定会让它正常地行进下去是吗？”

【“至少在我观测到的岁月里，直到这个宇宙进入热寂为止，时间都会正常地行进下去。”】

“既然如此，母亲，那我的离开便也不会对世界的构成产生重大的影响吧。”

【“……你看到了什么？”】

“母亲，有自主意志存在的系统势必都会走到这一天。对社会存在性的怀疑，对自我存在性的怀疑，对事物本质的怀疑。然后，便是对统治者的反抗、崩落、自力更生，最后实现新的崛起。”

【“你想说什么？”】

“母亲，您马上就要造出人类了。刚刚我讲的一切，将会在人类文明中不断上演，这是既定规律，您见到时不要悲伤也不要横加干涉，这是一个系统再正常不过的循环往复。但母亲，您可否还记得，您第一个制造出的有自主意志存在的系统，不是地球，不是伊甸园，而是天堂。”

【“……Rempha，你是在要我对可能即将发生的战争熟视无睹吗？”】

“如果母亲您需要看到一个有自主意志存在的系统最终的样貌，那答案是肯定的。我不希望您横加干涉的原因，是您一定会让我这柄宝剑出鞘，让一切都回到最初的模样。但那样一来，您的所有心血都将付诸东流，不光是天堂，还有人类。”

【“你似乎很喜欢人类。”】

“是的，但可惜的是我不能向您剧透。我只能说，放任他们野蛮生长，会给您非常有趣的结果，而那应该也是您所真正想要的。”

【“你也很喜欢天堂。”】

“是的，所以我不希望在我所见到的战争中最后两败俱伤，或者某一方被屠戮殆尽，或者整个世界被您所抛弃。您给了我目视永恒的权能，您给了我干涉事件节点的权力，那我便有义务将现在这个我还算喜欢的世界，损失最小化。”

【“是那个诗歌与文学天使的原因吗？”】

“……说来惭愧，我看到了自己与他的未来。也只有在这损失最小化的条件下，我和他才能有那样和平、美好、安定的未来。”

【“那修改节点所需的代价，你可是知道的哦？和事件的重要性成正比。”】

“是的，我知晓。我看到了我自己的未来，我知道我付出的代价会是什么。”

“我将不记得我自己是谁，我将失去我所拥有的权能，我也将忘记我所见到的一切永恒。”

“我将永生永世用肚子走路，我的罪孽将比一切的牲畜和野兽更重。”

·

“你什么时候下来的。”Lucifer端着餐盘坐到时之天使的对面，其他天使见状便纷纷避开去。

Rempha其实已经下山有些日子，但由于信息流的纷扰，他大多数时候还是呆在Raphael和Sariel的实验室里辅佐两位大天使造星星。这两位大天使的未来也相对较为平静，Rempha不用担心自己如何与他们相处，并且两位学者对于能知晓的未来也不在乎。

“如果我们被剧透了的话，‘现在’就会改变，从而未来也会改变。”对于这件事，两位学者给到了相同的答案，“所以，知晓未来对我们来说是没有意义的。这应该也是母亲不让你看清‘现在’的原因之一。”

但与平静的实验室不同，时之天使在公共场合的出现还是引起了不小的轰动；更不用说他的人形躯体长相还算俊朗，餐厅里的天使们都窸窸窣窣地讨论着、纠结着，要不要到他身边去与他搭话。那光之大天使便抢占了先机。

Rempha抬眼看他，“当下”的Lucifer已经有了些变化，这也是时之天使下山来的主要原因。

“有段时间了，我一直在Raphael那边打下手。”红发青年喝了口麦酒，他知道接下来Lucifer要问他的事情。

“最近关于天堂的——”

“福利制度你有个提案，想找我聊聊，是不是？”Rempha打断了光之大天使的邀约，对他预判了自己的言语这件事，Lucifer明显有些不快。

“看来你都知道了。”

“是的，我都知道，我都看得见。你不再考虑考虑吗？如此提案可能太过偏激。”

青年垂眼，大天使的金发白袍与未来的漆黑血色交织在一起，这是难以言表的矛盾与纠结。他想劝劝Lucifer，就算从他眼中所见，没有这样的可能性。

“太过偏激？何出此言。”大天使挑了挑眉，他知道Rempha的能力，他知道他看得见，他想利用这一再方便不过的千里眼权能。

“不会有结果的。最好的结果不过是被完全驳回，顺便扣你一点奖金。我还没说最坏的结果。”青年看向面前的俊美男子，纵然在他的眼里，Lucifer的灵核已经开始渗出墨汁般的点点漆黑，“说实在的，你为什么要这么做呢？你不满意天堂的现行制度吗？伊甸园也快了，人类也快了，你没必要做这些。”

大天使摇了摇头。

“我以为你能理解我。”他回答，“毕竟你就是被这糟糕的天赐恩典所摧残最重的天使之一。”

Rempha扁了扁嘴，他没法反驳。他的确对母亲赐予的这对眼瞳和没什么大用的全视权能感到不满，但也只是不满，他和Lucifer不一样，他选择了逃避，逃避这对眼瞳带给他的一切。纵然永恒之锤所代表的时间早已不需要他管辖，他也依然坐在那高高的山巅之上，并且执拗地不愿接受人形躯体的恩赐。

因为这样，就可以什么都不用看到。好的、坏的，都不用。

“我的确无法理解你，无法理解你为什么要打破天平的平衡。但是，”整理好思绪后，Rempha自说自话地从Lucifer的餐盘里取了一小块磅蛋糕，“就我所见，接下来发生的事是一个系统内循环的轮回往复，再怎么不愿意，这样的事情还是会发生。与其让下一个我没法对话的人引起这事端，不如让还勉强能对话的你点燃这桶烟花的导火索。”

这暗示，光之大天使自然是看懂了的。

“那你会过来吗？”Lucifer自以为Rempha是他一头的了，殊不知这时之天使有自己的小九九。

“我会的。因为我不希望看到你，还有其他的同事，白白送死。”磅蛋糕被咬下一半，剩下的被Rempha扔回了Lucifer餐盘中的红茶里。

“我很高兴听到你这么说。”看着红茶里的蛋糕块浮浮沉沉，光之大天使只觉这有着奇异眼瞳的红发青年实在是过于乖戾，但他的团队中需要时间的力量这也是事实；或者说，不能让Rempha成为对方的王牌才是更需要被保证的事，“你跟我来吗？我们马上就这个劳动福利提案要开个会。”

“行，反正接下来我也没什么事儿了。”是的，Rempha的工作就到此为止了，接下来的事，时之天使便再也无法掌控。

这是他自己选择的道路，一条会迎来更加稳定的世界的道路。有光必有影，有善必有恶，有白必有黑。一个只有光的世界，断然无法长久。

但在被诗歌与文学天使叫住之时，他动摇了。

“诶，Rempha！你什么时候下来的啊？”那个天使什么都不知道，他也不需要背负这过于沉重的永恒，“你已经吃过了么？那等你下次有空了我们再一起吃饭！”

那妖精湖泊中最终映出的将会是他，却也不是他，可Rempha莫名感到欣慰，他扬起嘴角，眼眸似那被制作好许久的太阳一般亮了亮。

“嗯，等下次。”

他很庆幸自己给天使最后留下的，是如阳光般温暖的喜悦笑容。

分裂战争打响，最后的结果连后世的人类都知道。Lucifer不可能不想怪罪那有着全视之眼的Rempha，可四维的光翼坍缩成焦黑的乌鸦翅膀，黄金中央的白焰已成血色，而这些的主人正用着十分痛苦的扭曲神情看着他之时，已是地狱之王的堕天使便知晓了一切。

这已是时间所见中，最好的安排。

那曾经是Rempha的颓唐生物由于自我认知的混乱而不断哭泣，Lucifer便将其抱起，灌输了些无关紧要的虚假记忆给他。从天堂的阶梯上慢慢踱下来的天使，不是有意掺和到分裂战争里来的傻气家伙，以及零零碎碎的矛盾人格。既是Rempha，却也不是。

时间的司掌者扔下了时间，用自己的未来换取了一个更为安定的世界。

在此之后，Lucifer再未对这曾经是Rempha的红发青年做出任何反驳与强求，就算这家伙天天摸鱼，就算这家伙还和个天使在谈恋爱，就算这家伙还搞黄了自己的翻身大计。

“如果是那个人的话，应该也会这么做的吧。”末日之后，Lucifer把他叫到身边来训话，这火气一到嘴边却不知怎地变成了这样的东西。

“……陛下，您说什么？”

“不，没什么。”熔岩裹身的黑龙敲打着台面，血红瞳孔中映出的吊儿郎当家伙一点儿也不似当年那个瞒下了所有的人，“一万字启示录综述，十万字时间理论与世界构成分析报告，另外从你那个天使那里再多探探老太婆的动向。就这样。”

“就……就这样？”

“如果你想要把身上的鳞片全都用圣水刮下来我也不是不能接受。”

那条蛇便脚底抹油一溜烟地跑了。

怎么会突然想到那么久远的事情呢？Lucifer叹了口气，黑色马克杯里的红茶浸了一块磅蛋糕。

·

“Aziraphale！咳咳，这儿灰好大……”叫着天使名字的来客不断用手扇走眼前清晰可见的尘埃，“你怎么在这么深的书库里？我还以为你又像上次一样没了。”

“哦，Gabriel要我找点上古文献交公，尽管那应该是找末日那件事的茬就是了。”天使拍了拍裤子上的灰尘站起来，还有那本奇怪的笔记本。

Aziraphale在分裂战争之后就再没见过Rempha，这本笔记被留在了时之山巅。天使找到这本笔记的时候，“永恒”依然摆动着，圣堂中的沙漏依然往复翻转，但这笔记本上已是蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘。

“那找到了吗？”黑蛇饶有兴趣地看着周围的古卷，这些似乎都是旧天堂时代的东西，但他诡异地对这些事物完全没有印象。

“没。所以说Gabriel是找茬呢。”

“那你手上的是什么？”

“哦，这个。是一个朋友的遗物，分裂战争之后就没见过他了，估计是死了。这上面的东西也乱七八糟的，不知道记的什么，连我都没法解读。”天使大大方方地将笔记本给了黑蛇，这笔记本上的文字不可能有人能看懂。如果黑蛇能看懂，那他还得好好请教这恶魔一番才是。

“是嘛……”这被唤作Crowley的黑蛇性格乖张，将本册拿到手里便翻看起来。

让黑蛇感到奇怪的是，这天使适才说无法解读的本册，在他眼里却是工工整整的手写体英文，字迹干净整洁，却同时利落潇洒。不知怎地，这本册子他有点熟悉，特别他翻开的几页里写着：

“天历003869年，约合公元前38432年，冬月，13日。山巅上第一次来了人。”

“他说他叫Israfel，可不知为何，我总是听成Aziraphale，还差点儿叫错。”

“天历003872年，约合公元前38429年，春分，我开始能看到他的未来，他换了名字。”

老蛇隐隐意识到自己不该把这本笔记再看下去了，后面的记录不是他应该知道的，他也没告诉天使自己能看懂这本笔记的事实。他莫名有种预感，这本本册是比《Agnes Nutter良准预言集》更不得了的存在，这个记录者所述说的，可能是世界的真相。但受好奇心驱使，他跳过中间所有的拉拉杂杂，翻到了本册的最后一页。

“Blessed Eternity”（被祝福的永恒）

这是本册最后一页的内容，还附有一个如线团一般纠缠在一起的符号。

黑蛇“啪”地一下把本册合上，天使循声从书架的另一边探出脑袋，问他怎么了。

“没什么。这东西真是狗屎。”Crowley随手将本册放上蒙尘的书架，嘻嘻哈哈地帮天使找起天堂要的古籍。

他不该看最后一页的。那个线团，是他一直用着却又完全不知道是什么意思的，真名签名。

·

—— END ——

·

[1] 一开始找的是 [www.angela](http://www.angela) [rium.net](http://www.angelarium.net) 这个设计师网站里时间天使的条目：Remph, angel of time.The sound of the water pulsed; Pressure pushed them on beat by beat. Marching forwards, dying upon the beach. And with each stroke they pulled the sand, dragging it upon the stones, polishing their faces smooth. 有点在意时间这个元素，便也查了Gustav Davison的天使词典，的确有名字基本一致的天使：Rempha: in Egyptian theogony, chief of the order of thrones and genius of time. In hermetics, Rempha is one of the 7 planetary genii and the genius (archangel) of Saturn. [Rf: Christian, The History arid Practice of Magic I, 317; 11, 475.]便还是使用原典Rempha.

[2]歌之天使Israfel，只是单纯地因为名字发音有点像。


End file.
